Data centers include a large number of computer components to store and process data (e.g., server equipment, data storage equipment, networking equipment, etc.). In recent years, data centers have undergone changes with regard to how the centers can be constructed, organized, and managed. In particular, recent developments in data centers employ a modular design in which racks that house computer components are arranged within modules, which may be environmentally sealed. This design maximizes computing capacity, while at the same time minimizing the space requirements for the hardware. Providing large numbers of computer components in a module presents a number of challenges, including providing proper ventilation and cooling systems that optimize the performance of the computer components.